


Tickled pink

by Eye_of_a_Hurricane



Series: My Hamilton oneshots [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a smol cinnamon roll, Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alexander Hamilton is a Mess, Fun fact: Hamilton was made inspector general after the war, Gen, John Laurens Lives, John is a Good Friend, Non-Consensual Tickling, One Shot, Restraints, So are the others, They're all evil geniuses, but he's in denial, please correct me if i'm wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_of_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Eye_of_a_Hurricane
Summary: Hamilton has been very stressed out lately, and hasn't been taking any breaks. Luckily, his friends are there to make sure he takes are of himself, with or without his consent.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan
Series: My Hamilton oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206704
Kudos: 9





	Tickled pink

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I do not own the 18th century or Hamilton: the musical.

"He seems so stressed, how many hours of sleep do you think he's gotten?" John asked.

"Obviously none, mon ami, and he does not ever stop working! At least when he was just aide-de-camp, he got some sleep!"

"Yeah, I just wish we could help him somehow," Mulligan said.

That was when Burr walked into the room, smirking.

"You guys know he won't let you help him, right? Of course, I could help you, but there's just one problem," He said.

"What is it? You want us to gi-" Hercules was cut off by Burr.

"Wow, you really think that lowly of me. No, Hamilton's going to be mad about it," Burr said.

"Okay, what is it, Burr?" Lafayette said.

"He's very, very, ticklish," Burr said, grinning.

They all grinned evilly. Oh, they were going to make Hamilton take a break, and he was going to like it.

* * *

Hamilton had been stressed out lately, and no one could really blame him. Now that he was Washington's second in command, he had lots of extra work, and on top of that, he had his newborn son to worry about. He was writing when suddenly, Laurens walked in.

"Hello there, Hamilton. Busy writing? I don't suppose you could take a break and get some rest, could you?"

"Sorry, too busy," Hamilton said, and flashed an apologetic smile.

"Alright, your funeral," John said.

Before Hamilton could even question John, his hands were suddenly dragged behind his back. He saw John tying his hands together behind the back of the chair.

"John, what are you doing?" Hamilton asked, nervously.

John merely tied his legs to the legs of the chair. Suddenly, Mulligan and Lafayette walked in. Hamilton whimpered as Mulligan walked towards him.

"Don't be scared, we merely want to help you relax," Mulligan said.

"How? By tying me up?" Hamilton asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no, mon ami. That merely helps us ensure you don't escape," Lafayette said.

"E-escape from what?" Hamilton asked.

"You see, you've been awfully stressed, and you stubbornly refusing to take care of yourself hasn't been helping. Therefore, we must persuade you to take a break."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"You see, we know one important thing about you now. And that is that you are very, very, " Lafayette said, drilling his finger into Hamilton's belly button and smirking at the shocked squeal he elicited, "Ticklish."

"W-What's that?" Hamilton asked, looking confused and worried at the same time.

"You really don't know?" asked Mulligan.

"Y-yes," Hamilton said.

"Well then, you're about to find out," John said, evilly grinning. 

Mulligan and Laurens dug their fingers into Hamilton's sides. The short man burst out into light giggles, but didn't react far past that. Lafayette noticed, and grabbed a quill from Hamilton's desk. He proceeded to tickle Hamilton with it, watching his victim burst into laughter.

"That's what tickling means, Hamilton," Mulligan said, raising his voice to be heard over Hamilton's laughter. The inspector general was blushing and laughing madly.

"Aww, you're so adorable when you're being tickled," Laurens said.

"Noho Ihihi'm nohot!" Hamilton said, blushing even harder.

"Sure you aren't," Laurens said, digging into his victim's armpits, which caused an incredibly adorable snort laugh.

"You look nothing like before, I mean you went from composed and dignified to an absolutely adorable mess!" Mulligan said, making Hamilton blush even harder.

"Wow, way to state the obvious, mon ami," Lafayette said.

Poor Hamilton was tickled till his face turned red, left at the mercy of his friends. He couldn't help but thrash against the ropes, which caused his wrists and ankles to rub against them. Half an hour later, his friends finally gave him a second to catch his breath.

"You know, we can let you go if you agree to take a break," Lafayette said.

"Noho, thehere's tohoho muhuhuch wohohork toho behe Dohahaahahne!" Hamilton ended with a shriek as Lafayette tickled the back of his knees, and the tickling resumed.

This time, it was much worse. Laurens dug into his sides and belly, Lafayette focused on his legs , and Hercules dug into his armpits while teasing him. Even his slumping over didn't stop them. His wrists and ankles had been rubbed raw, his entire body was being targeted, and each tease made him blush even harder. 

"Oh sorry, _sir_ ," Hercules mocked, "But you don't seem to understand the delicacy of your situation. I mean, you're laughing at me! I think I should give you another reason to laugh."

"Oh, look at you, Hamilton. You've been reduced to a pile of giggling mush!"

"I bet you feel so helpless right now. You've been tied down, and we can tickle you all we want. I mean, what are you gonna do, fire us, _general_? Not if we don't let you go!"

"I can't believe this is the same person that braved through being thought of as dead in Schuylkill River! You look so distressed, I mean, this is just tickling!"

Hamilton couldn't say anything, as he was too busy laughing.

"You know, you could just take a break," Hercules said.

"Ihihihihi'm Sohohohohohohory, buhuhuhut Ihihihihihi reahahahahhahly cahahahahn't!" Hamilton said.

"What a shame, I guess we'll have to go even harder," Hercules said, and the tickling continued.

Eventually, Hamilton gave up.

"Okahahay, fihihihne! Ihihihi'l tahahahahake a breheeahahahak, juhuhuhst pleahehehese, stahahap!" Hamilton pleaded.

"Good choice," Mulligan said, and they finally showed him some mercy. He was given some time to catch his breath, when John looked at his wrists and ankles.

"Wait, guys, Hamilton's wrists and ankles are bleeding," John said.

Hercules quickly untied his wrists, and Lafayette cut the rope binding his ankles. Hamilton was still catching his breath, so Laurens brought him to his bed. Lafayette arrived with some wet rags and cleaned and properly covered Hamilton's wounds. They all looked a bit sheepish for letting him bleed, and crossing his limit. Hamilton fell asleep, most likely all the struggling had tired him out, and they all silently agreed that he looked adorable.

* * *

Hamilton woke up to see his friends sheepishly staring at him.

"We're sorry for tickling you so much. We were just worried since you were so stressed," John said.

"Oui, you were just so sleep deprived and stressed so we tried to make you take care of yourself," Lafayette said.

"It's okay, I know I needed it. I probably would've went on without sleep for a lot longer if you guys hadn't intervened," Hamilton said, "B-but don't do it again."

"Why did you stutter?" Mulligan said.

"U-uh, is it wrong to say that I, uh, enjoyed it?" Hamilton said.

"Of course not!" Mulligan said, "Many people enjoy tickling."

"Oui, and you just happen to be one of them!" Lafayette said.

"Yeah, some people enjoy tickling, and some people like being tickled. You're either a ler or a lee," John said.

"M-hm, and you seem to be a lee!" Hercules said, "At least we have a target whenever we want to tickle someone now." 

"Oui, Alexandre, do take a break unless you'd like us to go even harder on you next time," Lafayette said.

Of course, in the afternoon. Hamilton gave them all a stern talking to about tying up and tickling their inspector general, but they decided that, in the end, it was worth helping their friend finally take a break.


End file.
